A controlling soul
by HookfangTheAlpha
Summary: After centuries of being hidden,an old enemy rises from the ashes stronger than ever. Knowing a war is on the way once more,Drago and Toothless gather their allies to fight. What they don't know about their enemy,however,may be the very thing that could cause not only a losing war but the very end of all Attributes.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

For centuries in the land of Vestroia powerful creatures called Attributes lived together in peace and harmony.

To maintain the peace,a council known as the Dragon Circle was formed and overlooked all in Vestroia for they were the strongest of all the Attributes. That all changed when a dragon named Dharak became jealous of the Dragon Circle's power and thought that only he was worthy of such powers.

After performing rituals forbidden by the Dragon Circle,he obtained dark powers known as Darkus and began using them to absorb the power of other creatures. Sensing a shift in the peace,the Dragon Circle banded together and with other close allies and fought against Dharak.

Using his Darkus powers,he had managed to absorb the power of six of the eight council members before Dahrak was defeated.

However,by absorbing more power than was right for his body,his soul became unable to pass into the Doom Dimension and it formed to create an egg forever trapping his soul until the right dragon came along.

Fearing that Dahrak would become free once more,the last two surviving dragons of the Dragon Circle,Drago and Toothless,caged and buried the egg.

They however soon realised that you cannot change the future but only slow it down.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

It was a bright and starry night where the cool wind breezed through the air and the quiet was enough that you could hear a pin drop. Inside an old ruined castle Toothless and Drago waited for their apprentice,Starblaze.

"Where is he?"Drago shouted angrily. He was a big red scaled dragon with an orange underside,clawed wings and feet,a long neck,slender body,a long,sharp and yellow horn at the end of his snout with two smaller ones at the back of his head,emerald green eyes,a trident at the tip of his tail and spikes along his back,tail and legs. On his chest,he had a golden triangular chestplate with a blue gem inserted in it.

"Be patient Drago,he'll be here."Toothless told him. He was also big,though only up to Drago's stomach,with black scales,emerald green eyes with spines along his back and one smaller set of wings near the base of his tail. "We have to talk about the attack that happened against the mammoths or it could break the peace we've kept for so long and he's late! I thought we trained him better."Drago nearly yelled.

Toothless sighed.

"Relax Drago. We trained him well but remember if anything happens to us only he is left to take our place and he's only one dragon. I don't think we should pressure him too much."he told Drago gently. Drago looked at his fellow council member and friend then sighed.

"I guess you're right. But he better hurry up."he said. They turned and headed back into the castle.

* * *

_I hope they don't get mad at me for being late_ Starblaze thought as he flew from his hunting trip.

His yellow scales caught the moonlight,shining brightly like a star in the sky. _Come on Starblaze,hurry up_,he told himself. As he flew over the terrain below he caught the flash of something.

_What in the world is that_ he thought.

He new he was late for his meeting but his curiosity got the best of him. He folded his wings and dove towards the ground until he was a meter away and snapped his wings open,slowing his landing. He then began searching for the flashing light he saw. He spotted it a few moments later and realised that whatever it was was underneath the ground.

_Looks like I have to dig._ He took his feet and began clawing and scooping dirt from the flashing object. Minutes afterward,his claws scraped against something hard and cold. He narrowed his eyes and noticed that it was a cage. It would be an understatement to say that he was confused. He leaned his head down,grabbed a metal bar in his jaws then pulled it out from the ground.

Then he looked inside the cage and gasped in shock.

Inside the cage was an egg. It was a fairly large egg with a mixture of brown and yellow coloring. "Woah."he whispered in awe. Then he saw the writing just before the egg. Lowering his head,he read the writing out loud softly. "Do not touch this egg at risk of your own life."

He laughed. "Ha it's just an egg,what can it do?"he said. He put his leg through the bars and lightly touched the egg with his claw. He waited a good minute for something to happen but nothing did. Ha. I knew nothing would happen. He was just about to remove his claw from the egg when it started to glow. _What in the flaming world_ Starblaze thought confused.

So focused on the glowing egg,he didn't realize a streak of light that came from the egg onto his claw.

It rapidly shot across his leg before he finally saw it. But he couldn't even try to shake it off before it shot into his chest. He clawed at his chest but it did nothing. His head then began to feel dizzy and he shook it vigorously,trying to clear it up,but it did nothing as well. Then a searing pain throbbed in his chest and he screamed in agony.

_What is happening to me?!_ He thought.

He was in so much pain that he fell over,twitching in agony. After what felt like an eternity of searing pain,his body became still and his eyes closed. Seconds later,his eyes shot open,his once light blue,kind eyes were blood red and his wings were twice their normal size and the tip of his tail was spiked.

"I'm back."he whispered menacingly then rose his head and roared loudly. **_Go to the castle_**,a deep and cold voice said in his head. He smiled spread his wings and flew towards the castle laughing darkly at the thought of finally taking back what was rightfully his.


End file.
